


Dream of Me

by nekochangorogoro



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekochangorogoro/pseuds/nekochangorogoro
Summary: You joined Happy Face entertainment to become an idol, after debut you will become close with a Dreamcatcher member. How will it go?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Lee Yoobin | Dami/Original Character, damixoc, implied moonsun - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Intro

You

Name: Jung Sebin  
Group: Aurora  
Birthday: July 20 1997  
Position: Leader, Main Dancer, Lead Rapper  
F.C.: u.b1n  
\----------------------  
Your Sister

Name: Jung Wheein  
Group: Mamamoo  
\----------------------  
Yumi

Name: Kawasaki Yumiko  
Group: Aurora  
Birthday: Jannuary 8 1998  
Position: Main Rapper, Lead Dancer  
F.C.: joohw_vp  
\----------------------  
Rin

Name: Kang Eunkyung  
Group: Aurora  
Birthday: 1999  
Position: Main Vocalist  
F.C.: boori_boo  
\----------------------  
June

Name: Kim Junghee  
Group: Aurora  
Birthday: 1999  
Position: Lead Rapper, Lead Vocalist, Visual  
F.C.: xoxohaji  
\----------------------  
Haneul

Name: Ko Haneul  
Group: Aurora  
Birthday: 2001  
Position: Main Vocalist, Maknae  
F.C.: jung.y00  
\----------------------


	2. the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre-story setting, the day of the audition

"Don't be nervous Sebin-ah you'll do great, even if you don't want your favourite onnie to accompany you and you won't audition for our company"   
"I told you Onnie I don't want people to know me or my future groupmates as" wheein's sister" or "the group with wheein's sister"  
"I know what you are saying but that would help your fame"   
"Yeah cause it went great for f(x) and Krystal didn't it?"   
"Point taken, have you chosen what song you want to sing?"   
"Should I go with an English song Onnie? Or Korean is safer? Aaah I'm having so many doubts I'm nervous how did you do it!" 

"We bought Soju," said my sister's group entering our apartment unannounced  
"Onnie! I need help in choosing what song to sing tomorrow!" I said jumping in front of the three older girls  
"Sebin you'll do great, stop worrying" "If they don't pick you I'll personally fight them" "You haven't yet prepared?" came all together from the three which made me giggle a little. "Thank you Byul Onnie, Hyejin Onnie there's no need to fight anyone, and Yong Onnie no I have prepared two songs, an English one and a Korean one I just can't choose," I replied glad for their support.  
"Go with the Korean one and then tell them that if they'd like you have prepared an English song too," said Byul Onnie, probably trying to calm my nerves down.   
"Thank you Byul Onnie," I said, hugging the older girl.   
"Anything for my favourite dongseng"   
"Yah" came from my sister and Mamamoo's maknae. We ended up eating fried chicken and drinking soju and the nerves for the audition slowly faded away and I just focused having fun with my sister and her friends. I was really glad that they had shown up and decided to have a fun evening all together. The group stayed awake longer and I decided to have an early night to rest well and have full energy tomorrow. I was determined to make a good impression and I knew that no matter your talent, looks had a certain importance. I never thought of myself as beautiful, the beauty was all snatched away by my older sister, but I knew how to enhance my features with makeup and hopefully, that was going to help. 

The next day I woke up bright and early, first thing I did was going for a small walk to wake up my muscles, then it was time for a nice long shower and getting dressed, nothing fancy, just a pair of leggings and sports bra and a hoodie, put my hair in a nice high pony and then went to have breakfast. I probably was preparing more food than what I was going to eat but the others would surely eat the leftovers. "Morning Sebinnie" I heard Byulyi Onnie say as she hugged me. "Onnie sorry I woke you up I was too loud sorry!" I immediately said feeling guilty for waking up the older girl and to try and not focus on her arms wrapped around me, it had been a year since I didn't have a crush on her anymore but having her so close poked too close to those buried forgotten feelings. "No worries, are you ready to slay and become the best ever rookie?" she asked as she started helping me put the breakfast in three plates, one for each of us and one for the leftovers. "Don't exaggerate Onnie, I'm ready to try and slay and hopefully become a trainee" I said before quickly eating my breakfast. "I'll go do a little bit of makeup then I'll go to the audition" I stood up and put my dish in the dishwasher and disappeared into my room to do my makeup. I was feeling strangely calm, I knew I had prepared as much as I could, and even if I was rejected I would come home to my amazing sisters, cause yes I considered all of mamamoo like sisters not only my real sister. 

~7 pm after the audition ~

"Onni!" I screamed as soon as I opened the apartment door, I was exhausted the audition process was super long and had way too much waiting around.   
"BinBin!" screamed my sister hugging me. "Onnie, breathing, and please avoid that nickname I'm not 5 anymore"   
"Says you fetus" the usual Hyejin Onnie's sass.   
"Whatever, where are Byul and Yong Onnie?" I asked looking around "I want to tell you all together"   
"Omg Binnie did it go that bad?" asked my sister already worried. I decided to tease her and simply tell her that I would tell them when we were with the others as well.   
"So? C'mon Sebinnie I'm dying to know" inquired my sister once again when we reached the living room. "You are looking at one of the new Happy Face trainees," I said full of happiness, I was immediately pulled into a group hug by the other girls.

Two years later I would make my debut in a group called Aurora, a 5 members group with a striking opposite aesthetic to our senior group Dreamcatcher, and this is where this story begins.


End file.
